Broken Miraculous Season 1
by kikizooom
Summary: Ladybug was fighting these guys with strange weapons when she gets zapped by one making her miraculous go weird. She starts getting sick and every time she transforms it damages her body making her worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Miraculous**

Chapter 1

Marinette heard screams in the distance, so she transforms into Ladybug and goes to check it out. She sees these guys running around shooting these weird guns that she has never seen before. She jumps down and stands there. "put down the guns." The guys look at Ladybug and laugh then start shooting at her. Ladybug dodges. She runs up to them to get the guns off them when one shoots her in the stomach sending her flying and hitting the ground hard. She drags herself somewhere private and suddenly detransforms. "are you ok Tikki?" Tikki coughs and nods.

"I'll be fine what about you?"

"I'm ok" Marinette smiles softly. "what are those weapons though?"

"I don't know I have never seen something so powerful before." Tikki looks worried. Marinette puts her hand in her bag and brings out cookies then feeds them to Tikki.

"recharge quick before they hurt someone else." Tikki finishes eating and Marinette transforms. "might need Chat though" she rings him and leaves a message."

Adrien was sitting at his desk doing homework. Plagg flies over to Adrien. "Ladybug called I think it's urgent"

"ok Plagg claws out" He transforms and listens to the message. "guys with powerful weapons? That doesn't sound good." He goes to the location Ladybug gave him. He jumps down next to her and straight away starts dodging. "wow they are powerful."

It took awhile but they finally defeated the men. They tied them up and called the police, Ladybug took a photo of the guns before destroying the guns. Ladybug starts coughing hard then faints. Chat catches her. "shit what do I do I can't take her to the hospital she will change back any minute. He goes back to his place and lays her in his bed then he detransforms. "I hope she is ok" Adrien looks at Plagg and even Plagg looked worried, it must be bad if Plagg is worried. Ladybug detransforms and Adrien looks at her. "Marinette?" Then both Adrien and Plagg see her kwami lying next to Marinette. Tikki starts coughing. Plagg flies to Tikki.

"Tikki what's wrong?" Plagg was so worried. Tikki looks at Plagg then at Adrien. She didn't want to worry anyone, so she lied.

"I don't know…"

Adrien decides to take Marinette home.

Couple hours later Marinette wakes up. She looks around and sees herself in her bed. "what happened?" Her head hurt, and she felt sick in the stomach it felt like she had the flu or something. She looks over and sees Tikki. "Tikki are you ok?" Tikki shakes her head.

"I need to see Master Fu" Tikki shivers then Marinette nods. She picks up Tikki and gently places Tikki in her bag then heads over to Master Fu's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette takes Tikki to Master Fu. She knocks on the door then slowly walks in. "Master… Tikki isn't feeling good" Marinette hands Tikki to Master Fu. He does a check up on Tikki.

"can I see your earrings?" Master Fu asks Marinette. Marinette nods and hands him her earrings. He examines it. "just as I thought." Master Fu sighs.

"what is it?" Marinette looks worried.

"your miraculous is broken."

"what do you mean broken?"

"it looks like something has messed with your earrings if you transform you could become sick and…" Master Fu looks down. "this is what happened to the peacock miraculous owner"

"so I could die?" Marinette looks down.

"I am sorry but you may never be Ladybug again every transformation will damage your body." Marinette nods then remembers the pic she took she grabs her phone and shows Master Fu the photo of the weapon.

"I think this is what did it to me I got shot with it yesterday I have never seen something so powerful." Marinette sighs. Master Fu looks at it.

"I don't recognize it, send me the photo and I will see if I find anything." Marinette nods.

"thank you Master and what about Tikki? Will she be ok?" Marinette looks worried. Master Fu nods

"Tikki will be fine, just needs rest." Marinette smiles.

"ok sir thank you" She grabs her earrings and leaves.

Marinette gets home and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears. "you ok Tikki?" Tikki smiles and nods.

"what about you?"

"I'm fine Tikki just sad I won't be Ladybug again." Marinette smiles sadly.

"it's ok Mari" Tikki hugs her.

"but how can Chat do this by himself?" Marinette lays on her bed feeling sad.

Next Day. Marinette went to school. She sits in her seat. Adrien walks in and waves at Marinette. Marinette smiles at him then sighs. Adrien could tell that Marinette was sad… but why?

At lunch. Adrien goes up to Marinette. "Are you ok? You seem sad."

"I'm fine Adrien." Marinette starts to walk away but he grabs her arm.

"is this about TIkki? Is she ok?" Adrien asks Marinette. Marinette looks at Adrien surprised.

"how do you know about Tikki?" Adrien drags Marinette to a private spot.

"I took you home because you passed out while we fought those guys and you detransformed." Adrien sighs.

"We? You're Chat Noir?"

"hello m'lady" Adrien smirks.

"oh…my…god"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mari… are you disappointed it's me?" Adrien questions her.

"of course not… I have to go" She runs off

"wait!" Adrien yells out to her, but she is already gone. He sighs "maybe I should have said nothing." Marinette goes home and sits on her bed in her room thinking.

"Adrien is Chat Noir… they are totally different people though. Adrien is sweet and kind and Chat Noir is annoying and full of puns and flirty." Marinette sighs and lays there thinking. Tikki flies over.

"you two should talk…" Then they hear a bang nearby. Marinette gets up and looks threw her window.

"it's an akuma." Marinette sighs. "sadly, ladybug is dead…" Marinette sits on her bed and pouts.

Adrien hears the bang sound and quickly transforms. He goes to where he heard the sound and he doesn't see Ladybug. "did I hurt her that bad that she won't show?" Chat began fighting without her. Marinette watches from her window. She hopes Chat will be ok without her, then she sees him thrown hard.

"Tikki he can't do this alone" Marinette gets worried.

"but Marinette you will get sick if you transform." Tikki looks at Marinette worried.

"I don't care Tikki I just care about Chat Noir. Spots on" She transforms and starts feeling sick. She ignores the feeling and swings her way to the fight scene. Threw the fight Ladybug couldn't stop coughing and feeling dizzy.

After the fight.

Ladybug falls to her knees. Chat runs over to her. "M'lady are you ok? Why were you late?" Ladybug looks at Chat Noir. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to worry.

"I'm ok Chat just… tired" She coughs once again then stands up feeling weak. "I got to go" She swings off. Chat watches her leave. He knows something is up.

Ladybug lands on her balcony and detransforms. She goes into her room and lays down. Tikki flies over to Marinette. "Marinette are you ok?" Marinette nods then slowly drifts off to sleep.

Next day at school Marinette kept ignoring Adrien. Marinette felt so sick and sore, she didn't know why she felt this bad maybe it's from transforming? While in class a bang sound was heard, and everyone ran out of the class room. Adrien and Marinette both go to the bathroom and transform. They head to the sound.

After the fight. Ladybug sits on a roof and coughs hard. Chat Noir looks at her feeling worried. "ok what's going on with you…"

"don't worry about it." She coughs up some blood. Chat sees the blood and he tears up.

"you coughed up blood, now I am worried." Chat sits next to her.

"I'm dying but it's ok… at least Paris is safe… at least you are safe…" she smiles weakly at Chat then passes out.

"Mari!" He holds her in his lap. He starts crying then takes her to the hospital.

 **~I don't know when I will publish the next chapter as I will be on holidays for 2 weeks maybe I will publish something in that time I don't know~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~IM BACK YAY I missed writing and now I can continue thank you for waiting patiently and I'll go back to my daily writing~**

Chapter 4

He made sure both were detransformed before entering the hospital. Adrien explains how she has coughed up blood and she hasn't been looking good and how she passed out. The doctors take her to a room. Adrien paces back and forth feeling sad for her.

Finally, someone comes out to talk to Adrien. The doctor tells Adrien "there is nothing wrong with her she is completely healthy." Adrien felt confused if she was healthy then why cough up blood? Why feel dizzy and faint? Something else was up and he needed to know. He storms into Marinette's room. Marinette laid on the bed feeling weak.

"tell me now what is going on!?" Adrien was angry but also really worried for her.

"I don't want you to worry" She coughs. Adrien sighs and hugs her.

"please tell me"

"fine… my miraculous is broken…" Marinette sighs

"what do you mean broken?" Adrien sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"those guys with the weird guns shot me and the blast damaged my earrings and now every time I transform I get sicker and sicker and apparently I can also…" Marinette tears up.

"Also what?" Adrien was getting really worried now.

"I can die" Marinette coughs hard then cries softly. Adrien starts tearing up. "I may never be able to be Ladybug again."

"Can Master Fu help?"

"I don't think he can the peacock owner went through this too and well she just disappeared Master Fu thinks she is dead." Marinette looks down. Adrien hugs Marinette.

"it's ok Mari we will find a way just please don't transform I don't want you to die on me" Marinette nods

"I promise"


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

The next couple days were hard on Marinette. She wasn't aloud to transform but she hated the fact of Chat working alone or working with another person she just felt so useless, but she did have more time for homework which got her grade up and also more time designing. One day Chat Noir came threw her window while she was designing. She looks at Chat. "omg what happened Adrien?! you have a black eye and cuts on your face!" She grabs some stuff to clean his face up. "detransform for me" Chat nods and detransforms then he sits on her bed. She starts cleaning his face. "what happened?"

"just another akuma" He sighs. He missed Ladybug but it would hurt her to transform.

"you never got this hurt when I was around, gosh I should be out there with you." She sighs. Adrien places a hand on her face.

"hey don't be sad it's not your fault you can't be out there, it's because you could die." Marinette sighs and whispers

"I prefer to die then you being hurt." Adrien heard what she said and he looked sad and angry at the same time.

"hey don't say that Mari! I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much princess and I wont let anything happen." Marinette nods and smiles at what he says. She finishes taking care of his face then he stands up. "I should get home." He transforms then leaves.

The next day there was another akuma. Marinette like everyday would go and watch the fight but this time Chat Noir wasn't winning. He hated working with anyone that wasn't Ladybug so he refuses to go to Master Fu sometimes. Chat gets thrown from wall to wall. Marinette tears up. She can't just stand there and watch. She hides in an alley.

"Tikki I need to help him his in bad shape without me" Marinette tears up.

"But Marinette you will get hurt." Tikki looks sad.

"I DON'T CARE I CAN'T LET HIM GET HURT I LOVE HIM!" Marinette cries softly. Tikki looks into Marinette's eyes. Tikki could tell Marinette didn't care if she got hurt, she was too much in love. Tikki sighs and nods. "thank you Tikki" Marinette smiles "spots on" She transforms and meets up with Chat Noir. She sees him in bad shape then sees the bad guy heading over to him. "hey you, come get me" She attacks the villain.

After fight. Ladybug won but she didn't feel so good. Chat walks over to Ladybug. "why m'lady? You could hurt yourself"

"I couldn't see you hurt, I care about you and Paris more then I care about myself now I can die happy" She smiles softly then collapses. Chat catches her and tears up.

"nope you aren't dying on me today." Chat rushes off to see Master Fu as he believes the only person that could help was him. Chat Noir runs in with Ladybug in his arms. "Master she is dying" Chat lays her down. Master Fu rushes to her side and checks to see how she is doing.

"I don't know if I can help, I don't even know a cure or anything." Master Fu sighs. Chat Noir looks at Master Fu angry.

"SAVE HER" Chat tears up. Master Fu sighs and nods.

All night Master Fu looked for a cure but it was no use, she was going to die and he couldn't do anything. Master Fu tells Adrien that he can't do anything then Adrien starts taking a tantrum. Master Fu leaves the room to give him a moment. Adrien looks over at Marinette. He walks over to Marinette and holds her hand. He started thinking about stuff how he will never hear her voice again, her laugh not even see her smile again. He kept crying it was just so painful then her heart just stopped. Adrien screamed as he just lost the love of his life.

Couple days later.

Everyone went to Marinette's funeral. They watch as they lower her body into the ground. Adrien was so heartbroken he just couldn't watch. Couple days later he got a call from Alya.

"what is it Alya?"

"Shut up Agreste and come to Marinette's grave now!" Alya then hangs up. Adrien sighs and goes to meet up with Alya at Marinette's grave.

"what is it?" Adrien sighs sadly.

"I came to lay flowers down and I found her grave like this" Alya moves aside so Adrien could see. He looks at the grave and sees that it has been dug in one spot.

"what about it?" Adrien sighs again.

"well I asked someone about it and they checked… Adrien her body is gone…"

 **~well that's the end unless I should make something off this story I don't know hehe let me know if you are interested~**


End file.
